thomastrackmasterfandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas and Friends TrackMaster Wiki:Announcements
January 2012 Welcome to the Thomas and Friends TrackMaster Wiki Announcements page! This will be used to show what major things will be happening on the wiki and such. We hope you had a happy new year. The homepage recieved an little update where there is now a slideshow showing some of our favourite products from all the ranges. Let's have a look at the recent poll results for which range was your favourite. *TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) - 11 votes *TrackMaster (HiT Toys) and Plarail - 4 votes each *Motor Road and Rail - 3 votes It appears that there were no votes for the TOMY Trains line, I presume because it has been long gone. I personally thought Plarail would've gotten more votes due to its large range and exclusive products, however the current TrackMaster range won probably because of its recent appealing products. A new poll will be up soon. Jdogman 11:40, January 13, 2012 (UTC) February 2012 Hello all. As the year is progessing, there have been new products circulating, and hopefully some more will be announced soon to do with the latest Thomas special, Blue Mountain Mystery. Here are the results for the latest poll, for which Day of the Diesels themed product looks and represents the best value. *Diesel 10 Takes Charge! and Oil and Trouble Dart - 1 vote each *Den at the Dieselworks, Brave Belle and Fiery Flynn - 2 votes each *Cranky and Flynn Save the Day! - 7 votes A clear winner there, and I find it understandable that a story themed set would be better than themed packs. The next poll is about which track you prefer. Jdogman 06:20, February 12, 2012 (UTC) March 2012 Hello again. There has been some great looking products coming out recently, while quite a few Plarail products were discontinued as well. The wiki was also hit with a spammer last week, but it has been resolved for now. Here are the poll results. I kept this poll going for a while because it looked like it was getting really close. I realised after the poll that I didn't include the Plarail and TrackMaster snow track, but I thought it was okay since those pieces have had limited release and no one else seemed to notice. The TrackMaster Blue Mountain track was also revealed for the first time after I made the poll. *TrackMaster tan track - 11 votes *Plarail/Motor Road and Rail light blue track - 10 votes *TrackMaster Misty Island brown track - 5 votes *TrackMaster Glow-in-the-Dark track - 4 votes *TOMY Trains dark blue track - 2 votes The TrackMaster tan track is realistic, so that might have been the reason it got more votes, but it seems that many people still like the Plarail light blue track, maybe due to it being around for longer, but who knows? With the revealing of the Risky Rails Bridge Drop set, and with it being the set planning to advertise the upcoming Blue Mountain Mystery special, I thought that the next poll would be about which yearly main set was the best. Jdogman 13:44, March 16, 2012 (UTC) April 2012 This month has been a pretty good month for the wiki as it has been just over a year since it was founded, and there has been a great selection of new products such as the introductions of Luke and Paxton. Let's look at the poll results for the best yearly released special set: *Risky Rails Bridge Drop (2012) - 22 votes *Thomas at Tidmouth Sheds (2007) - 7 votes *Thomas at Action Canyon (2008) - 4 votes *Zip, Zoom and Logging Adventure (2010) and Cranky and Flynn Save the Day! (2011) - 3 votes each *Spin and Fix Thomas (2009) - 1 vote A very clear winner there, though I am a bit suspicious on how many votes Risky Rails Bridge Drop got considering we do not have as many regular contributers on here. Still, I suppose with it looking like an interesting set and being the newest release, it's understandable how it was more favourable than the others. Thomas at Tidmouth Sheds got a good number of votes, and I agree that it is one of the best due to the RC Flip-Face Thomas and the nice looking sheds. Jdogman 08:36, April 24, 2012 (UTC) There are two more things I want to address. I recently updated the rules section with a few things that every user on the wiki should be reminded about. Lastly, if I could get help from anyone for this. I want to try and get pictures of the Motor Road and Rail engines that were avaliable from 2005 in the US, which came with a few pieces of track or road and no cars, or sometimes one car. Australia also got them too, but the only engines bought out were Thomas, Percy, James, Gordon, Henry, Lady and Diesel 10. There is an incomplete list on the Motor Road and Rail page that shows which engines were made. Here are some examples: File:MRR_Thomas_with_Track.jpg File:MRR_Diesel_10_with_track.JPG File:MRR_James_with_track.jpg If any users can help with this, that would be very grateful. May 2012 I am almost happy with how people have been editing on the wiki lately, and with the articles that have been made. I have a bit more spare time on my hands to do some more work. Here is the poll results for if you often buy the engines with cars or track pieces. I'm sorry for any misunderstanding with how I presented the poll, I may do it again in the future. *With cars and track pieces - 16 votes *With cars - 7 votes *With track pieces - 2 votes *With nothing else - 1 vote The next poll is for which model of Thomas do you prefer. I will choose the normal models of Thomas that we can all recognise. With voting, I've been suspicious that a user or more have been voting in the poll more than once so that their choice can win. When you do vote, please only do it once, even if you are able to vote more times. Otherwise, you're cheating in the poll. See you next month. Jdogman 06:52, May 21, 2012 (UTC) June 2012 The wiki is pleased to announce that it has reached its 500th article! I am so happy with the amount of pages and information on products, but I do have some issues. A few people have been making comments on articles and blogs that I am not happy with. Everyone is welcome to express their own opinions about what they like and don't like, but please don't do things like "rage" about how something is "SO STUPID!", or even doing a lot of exaggerating about how good something is. It just looks silly and I may start to give warnings to people. Please also do not talk about anything TV series related. Most products made have nothing to do with the TV series at all and any thoughts or opinions on characters themselves should just go on the Thomas Wikia. It is there for that reason. For some good news, the wiki is going to be doing a little bit of changes to celebrate 20 years of the Plarail Thomas range, and I am also welcome for users to submit their own ideas for polls. A tip for thinking of a poll is to be creative with the question and options. Jdogman 00:03, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Due to some recent spamming, I have had to remove the comments feature from articles and replace them with talk pages. Remember, the talk pages are supposed to be used to discuss changes to the article, not to talk about the thing in the article. Let's have a look at the recent poll results for which model of Thomas you think is the best: *TrackMaster CGI-styled model: 18 votes *Tomica World/original Plarail/Motor Road and Rail model: 11 votes *Plarail updated model/TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) original model: 6 votes each *TOMY Trains model: 3 votes This was an interesting poll to watch as time progressed. I happen to own three of the Thomas models (TOMY Trains, Tomica World, and TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) original), and I think all of them are good in their own way. I am not surprised that the TOMY Trains model got the least votes because even though it is not that good looking and most people don't know about it, it does have a place to put the driver in, and it can move backwards and forwards. The Plarail updated model is the one I voted for, as I find the paintwork to look very nice on him, while the first TrackMaster by Fisher-Price model has an alright looking update. The Tomica World/original Plarail/Motor Road and Rail Thomas seemed to get a whole lot of votes since most people I can imagine own that model and it has a classic look to it. The current TrackMaster CGI-styled models win the day, and I do like how its details are now more accurate to the TV series, even though the face is a little bit too much in my opinion. Personally, I would like a mix between one of the recent TrackMaster models and the current Plarail model. The next poll will commence shortly, and I do encourage users to suggest their own poll ideas. I hope you've been enjoying some of the old and interesting content that's being added to the wiki. Jdogman 12:03, June 16, 2012 (UTC)